Oh Mandy!
by Chisicet
Summary: Just a little Nick drabble I have after hearing the song 'oh mandy' by barry manilow. NickXmandy song fic


**Hey ya'll, this is just something that I cooked up while seeing an episode of CSI and I went looking for the song. well here it is, please R&R!!**

I remember all my life  
Rainin' down as cold as ice  
Shadows of a man  
A face through a window  
Cryin' in the night  
The night goes into

Nick was laying in bed sleeping, dreaming, sleep singing. "Oh Mandy… you came… takin'…" He rolled over and fell out of bed, waking himself with the fall. He groaned and sat up looking around. He sighed and looked at the clock. He hated being on day shift, it ment he didn't get to spend time with his fiance. She'd be back in an hour when night shift ended. He really missed her, he didn't get to see her enough anymore, he needed to request night shift again.

Mornin', just another day  
Happy people pass my way  
Lookin' in their eyes  
I see a memory  
I never realized  
How happy you made me, oh Mandy

He got up and made his way into the kitchen, clad only in his pajama pants. He scratched the back of his head and proceeded to make some coffee. When that was done he took his cup and went to sit at the table. Today was going to be just another day he'd have to deal with. Dead bodies, broken familes, his co-workers. Sometimes he wondered if he got into the right proffession. But then he mentally kicked himself for that thought. If he hadn't become a CSI out here, he wouldn't have met her.

Well, you came and you gave without takin'  
But I sent you away, oh Mandy  
well, you kissed me and stopped me from shakin'  
and I need you today. Oh, Mandy!

He had fallen asleep at the table when he was awoken by the beeping of his alarm system signaling his fiances return home. He stood and stretched and as he turned to go to the door to greet her he heard a whistle. He smiled at her as she moved across the kitchen and into his arms. "Why aren't you getting ready for work yet?" She asked looking up into his face smiling. He smiled, his dimples showing heavily. "Because I really don't want to and I'm thinking of calling in sick." She shook her head and took a step back.

I'm standing on the edge of time  
I've walked away when love was mine  
Caught up in a world of uphill climbin'  
The tears are in my mind  
And nothin' is rhyming, oh Mandy

"Nope, there is no way that you are doing that. Remember, you have to work a triple today. To work off your last sick day. So you'll see me at work tonight." She turned to walk into the bedroom and he groaned, he had forgotten. "Alright, Alright." He sighed and followed her down the hall so he could change for work. "You know, as hectic as our work scheduals are, I'm glad I got to know you first." He said from the bathroom and he heard her laugh. "You are so right. I am bushed, so I'm going to bed." She walked in and kissed him before going and crawling into bed.

Well, you came and you gave without takin'  
But I sent you away, oh Mandy  
well, you kissed me and stopped me from shakin'  
And I need you today, oh Mandy

His triple turned into an extra shift as the case he was on was taking him and Warrick on a roller coaster. From one suspect to another and back again. When they solved it at last though they had a few hours rest before going back in. During his second night shift he was sitting in the breakroom rubbing his eyes and a few tech's came walking in. He layed his head down and tried to block the noise they were making, he wasn't in the mood. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he brushed it oof, he got up and walked out of the room not hearing her call his name.

Yesterday's a dream  
I face the mornin'  
Cryin' on a breeze  
The pain is callin', oh Mandy

At the end of shift he waited for her at her car. He put a hand up to his eyes and couldn't help but let the tears flow. It was a horrible case and he just wanted to go home with her. He wanted to apologize for being rude earlier but he knew he had to do it right or she'd still be upset with him. When she got to the car she gave him a once over and stopped right in front of him. "What do you want?" She said, placing her hands on her hips. He ran his hand over his face in a lame attempt to get rid of the tears but she saw the stains on his face they left, but she was still mad so she stood her ground. "I wanna apologize." He said, he started shaking and he took a breath to try and calm him. He'd been up for nearly two days and it was starting to affect him. "Sing it then." He nodded and got on his knees in front of her and started singing 'Oh Mandy'.

**  
Well, you came and you gave without takin'  
But I sent you away, oh Mandy  
Well, you kissed me and stopped me from shakin'  
And I need you today, oh Mandy  
**

She motioned for him to stop and she helped him stand. "You're forgiven for now." He started to smile until she said, "But." She poked his chest, "don't walk away from me again, got it?!" She said forcibly. He smiled and nodded and leaned down to kiss her. "I am sorry Mandy. I didn't mean to, I was just upset and oh so tired. But I have the day off after working four shifts straight." She gave a low whistle and 

shook her head. "How you were able to do that, I have no idea." He laughed and hugged her close. "I need you to be my ride seeing as Warrick had picked me up the other day and he's been my ride since." She nodded and reached into her pocket for her keys. They got in and started for their home.

You came and you gave without takin'  
But I sent you away, oh Mandy  
You kissed me and stopped me from shakin'  
And I need you!

"Mandy, I need you, you know that." She smiled at him and took one of his hands in hers, driving with one hand. He rested his head on the headrest and started to drift off to sleep. When he felt the car stop and turn off he swam back into conciousness. "Home already?" He asked and stretched a little bit and saw her nod out of the corner of his eye. "I love you Mandy." He said as he leaned over to kiss her, she stopped him with a finger on his lips. "And I love you, you gotta give me the chance to say it too." She smiled before kissing him.


End file.
